


Turn Me Inside Out

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom!Sam, Check Ins, Consensual NonConsensual (The Oxymoron), Established Relationship, Gun play, Knife Play, Lucifer Muse Was FIRED, M/M, Planned in Advance, Rape Roleplay, Removal of Clothes With Knives, Top!Michael, Unintentional Orgasms, fear kink, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Set Directly after the Events of “You Can’t Run From Us”. Michael and Lucifer take Sam home.





	Turn Me Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/gifts).



> THIS IS A CONSENSUAL RAPE PLAY FIC. LUCIFER AND MICHAEL HAVE SAM’S PERMISSION AND THEY EXCHANGE SAFE WORDS. IF THIS SQUICKS/TRIGGERS YOU, **DON'T FUCKING READ**
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for my Free Space on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Number 3!!
> 
> This was also requested by the wonderful @mrsimoshen!! She wanted this continued, and so I did it!! Enjoy!

Sam squirmed and writhed as Lucifer carried him to the end of the alleyway, Michael following behind them as a look out. Lucifer’s grip was strong and firm, and he could feel himself hardening in his jeans already, as well as thin trails of Michael’s release trickle down his thigh. He felt dirty, used, like the toy Lucifer kept calling him and as much as he wanted to go limp in Lucifer’s grasp, he tried to fight back. 

“Should we tie the toy up?” Lucifer asked as they reached the car. 

“That’s a dumb question,” Michael snorted, unlocking the car. “Can you keep your hands mostly to yourself while I drive?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer snickered. 

The back door opened and Sam was unceremoniously shoved into the car. He smiled to himself at the dangerous smirk that crawled over Lucifer’s face as he climbed in. Making eye contact with Sam, Lucifer  _ did  _ smirk as he picked up the rope off of the floor of the backseat. 

“I-I’ll be good,” he stammered, allowing not real fear to spread across his face. “Please, don’t tie me up.” 

“Aren’t you adorable?” Lucifer cooed, roughly jerking Sam’s hands in front of him and starting to weave the rope around his wrists. “This is a safety precaution, little toy.”

“For your safety or his?” Michael laughed as he closed the door behind Lucifer.

“Both,” Lucifer grinned.

Sam whimpered and squirmed as Lucifer coiled the rope around his wrists tightly and secured it expertly. Keeping an eye on Sam, Lucifer slowly withdrew a handgun as Michael got in the driver’s side, adjusting the seat.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat, and he gave a muted whimper and nodded as Lucifer waited for his consent. Lucifer smirked and gently pressed the barrel under Sam’s chin. 

“Behave,” Michael said from the driver’s seat, looking at his two boyfriends in the rearview. 

“I will,” Lucifer promised. “And so will our new toy. Won’t you?” 

Sam gave a minute nod of his head, feeling the cool metal of the handgun against his skin. 

Knives, guns, and being scared shitless. The intoxicating cocktail of sexual desire for Sam Winchester. 

“Can we call a small time out to discuss?” Michael said as he started driving towards their home.

Lucifer and Sam nodded, and the gun was removed and set to one side. 

“How’re we feeling, Sam?” Michael asked. 

“Horny as  _ fuck _ ,” Sam breathed. “Fuck, this has been the hottest time we’ve done this.” 

“I would have to agree with that,” Lucifer said. “It felt very real and your reactions tonight have been  _ stunning, _ baby.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer’s cheek sweetly. 

“That and it’s  _ really  _ hot watching Mick handling a knife,” Lucifer grinned. 

Michael laughed. “It was really hot,” he agreed. “But we’re still okay? Headspaces still good?” 

Sam and Lucifer nodded. “You as well, Mickey?” Lucifer asked. 

Michael’s smile lit up the rearview mirror. “It’s a little nice to fuck without consequence,” he admitted almost sheepishly. “To be a predator stalking and conquering his prey.” 

Sam gave a pleased shiver at that and purred. “Only for the two of you,” he cooed. 

“Better be only for the two of us,” Lucifer said with a possessive growl that was echoed by Michael. 

Sam laughed and kissed Lucifer’s lips chastely. “You have ideas for tonight, I take it?” he asked. 

“Just the gun and you being tied up,” Lucifer grinned. 

“I might cut your clothes off,” Michael confessed. 

“Again?” Sam half whined, half moaned. 

“Do you care about your current clothes?” Michael asked. 

“No, I always wear clothes I hate for this,” Sam replied. 

“You know we’ll always buy you new clothes,” Lucifer said, reaching up under Sam’s shirt and toying with a nipple. Sam whined and squirmed. 

“I thought you said you were going to behave?” Michael asked dryly. 

Lucifer laughed and withdrew his hand. “I will, until we get there,” he said. “Are you able to give your nonverbal, Sam?” 

Sam clapped his hands twice and Lucifer beamed. “Good. Just let me know if the rope is too tight.” He grinned wolfishly. “I may have gotten a little excited.” 

Sam gave his boyfriend a bitch face. “Really?” he said dryly. “I didn’t realize.” 

Michael laughed from the front seat while Lucifer pouted. 

“It’s okay,” Sam cooed lovingly. “You’ll be able to discipline your naughty boy soon.” 

Lucifer’s eyes darkened and Sam shivered at the heady look his boyfriend was now giving him. “We’re not that far from home, Mi, right?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Not too far,” Michael confirmed. “Does that mean you’re ready to start up again?” 

Sam nodded. 

“I sure am,” Lucifer agreed. 

“Safe word?” 

“Clowns.” 

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam clapped twice again, relishing in the friction the rope created from the movements. 

“Good,” Michael smiled, giving a subtle nod to Lucifer in the rearview mirror as he continued to drive. 

The gun was back at the underside of Sam’s jaw again and Sam gasped as the cold metal kissed his skin once again. 

“Fuck,” He whimpered. 

“Oh, do we like that, little toy?” Lucifer purred, a wicked smirk curling at the corners of his lips. “You really like being with dangerous men like us, don’t you?”

“N-n-n-no!!” Sam protested. 

“I think that’s a little lie,” Lucifer chuckled lowly. 

“Don’t worry, little boy,” Michael crooned, his voice dripping with danger and sex, “You won’t be lying to yourself like that for long.” 

Sam struggled and the gun pressed more firmly against his skin. 

“Don’t make me accidentally set this off,” Lucifer purred. “I don’t want to blow your head off.” 

Sam swallowed and nodded, his eyes wide and round. He was aroused beyond belief. 

“Oh, he likes this, Mickey,” Lucifer chuckled lowly. He reached down and roughly grabbed Sam’s hard cock through his jeans once more and squeezed, Sam moaning loudly. 

“Oh, he loves it when you grab his cock,” Michael murmured. Sam almost distantly heard the turn signal click on, indicating that Michael was about to turn into their driveway. They were almost home. 

“He really does love it, doesn’t he?” Lucifer smirked. “It’s a good sized one, too. Maybe one day, if the toy is  _ very  _ good, I’ll let him fuck me.” 

Sam shuddered. 

“You’d just turn him into a living dildo,” Michael laughed, reaching up to open their garage. 

“I would,” Lucifer agreed. “And it’d be glorious.” 

Michael pulled into the driveway and let the garage door close behind them, killing the engine and shrouding them in darkness. 

“We’re at your new home, little boy,” Michael said. 

Sam almost couldn’t feel anything but his racing heart, the rope wrapped around his wrists, Lucifer’s hand on his cock, and the gun under his chin. He swallowed and whimpered. “Please, let me go,” he whined. 

“So cute,” Lucifer chuckled. Sam couldn’t really see his boyfriend, just make out his shape until Michael opened the driver’s side door, flooding the car with light. “What part of ‘you are ours’ did you not understand?” 

“Please,” Sam begged. “I’m begging you, please.” 

“Oh, he’s begging now,” Lucifer laughed as Michael opened the back door. Lucifer stepped out and then Michael reached in, grabbed Sam by his bound hands and yanked him out. 

“Mind getting the door?” Michael asked as he held Sam fast to his chest, the knife back at Sam’s throat. Sam keened. 

“Not at all,” Lucifer said almost too cheerfully as he closed the car doors and lead the way to the door leading into the kitchen. 

Michael began dragging an entirely uncooperative Sam to the door. Sam wasn’t going to scream (that got the cops called on them before), but he was going to struggle and whine. Michael’s grip was like iron, however, and Sam made sure that his writhing wouldn’t result in a more severe accident, like getting his throat slashed. 

Lucifer unlocked the door and allowed Michael and Sam to go in first, keeping the gun loose beside his side as he watched hungrily. 

Michael dragged Sam roughly through their kitchen, down the hallway, passing by the bathroom, the office, and their playroom before reaching the master bedroom. The entire time, Sam could hear Lucifer silently pad behind them, quietly whispering something. Listening closer, even as he pounded on Michael’s chest with his ineffective fists, he recognized the tune and cadence, but Lucifer had changed the words.  _ Nerd _ , Sam couldn’t help but think affectionately. 

“One, two, we’ve gone and caught you,” Lucifer hummed as Michael more or less kicked in the door to the bedroom. “Three, four, throw you on the floor. Five, six, very hard dicks-” 

Both Michael and Sam completely broke character and burst into giggles. Michael actually let Sam go as they laughed, stumbling into the bedroom.  

“WHAT?” Lucifer whined. “It rhymes!” 

“We know,” Michael chuckled, smiling at their boyfriend. “It’s just that it’s kind of creepy and, well, rapey, and then you come in with  _ very hard dicks _ and-” 

Sam continued to giggle, batting long lashes at Lucifer’s sad pout. “How about we work on it together?” He murmured, lowering his lashes. “We’ll see if we can make that part a little scarier.” 

“If the average person, male or female, saw  _ your  _ dick, they’d be scared,” Lucifer grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, gun still in hand. “They’d ask if your mother mated with a moose.”    
“Well, you know where they said I got it from?” Sam asked, grinning mischievously. 

“A moose?” Lucifer grunted. 

“My daddy,” Sam laughed. 

“I.. really don’t want to imagine your father,” Michael admitted, wrinkling his nose. 

“You didn’t say that before, when we first met John Winchester,” Lucifer teased. “Not that I can blame you, Mickey. The Negan look-a-like is  _ such  _ a daddy, isn’t he?” He licked his lips. “You’d like getting spanked with Lucille, wouldn’t you?” he taunted.

Both Michael and Sam shivered at that implication. “I think that’s a great way to not have an ass again,” Sam said. “Barbed wire and flesh aren’t exactly the best match.” 

“You saying that by the time I’m done, you  _ will  _ have an ass?” Lucifer teased, an eyebrow raising at his younger boyfriend.

“You’re  _ impossible, _ ” Michael sighed, shaking his head. 

“And yet, I can be done, so I’m possible,” Lucifer purred. 

Michael rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed Lucifer. “Very,” he agreed. “Alright, are we ready to continue?” 

“Yes,” Sam said, smiling at his boyfriends. 

“I gotta ask again, since we’re all lucid,” Michael said. “Safeword?” 

“Clowns,” Sam replied.

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam sounded off two claps again. 

“Good, good,” Lucifer said smiling tenderly at Sam. “Now, where were we? Ah, yes. In the Pit of Desire.” 

As much as Sam wanted to giggle at Lucifer’s play on the Princess Bride quote, the door of their bedroom closing loudly brought him back into the headspace he needed for their game they were playing and he bolted for the window, the sound of the lock sliding in further cementing the mindset. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Michael laughed deeply, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist and yanking him back. 

“We got a sprinter!” Lucifer laughed gleefully as Michael wrangled Sam back towards the bed. 

“Some help would be nice,” Michael mentioned with a grin. 

“Of course,” Lucifer said. He set the gun within reach on one of the nightstands before coming over to grab Sam’s legs.

The two of them worked to bring Sam flat on the bed, even as he squirmed and writhed. Lucifer crawled up above Sam’s head and pinned his arms down, making the youngest of them arch involuntarily in need, especially once Michael straddled his hips. 

The low  _ click  _ of Michael’s knife locking into place made Sam open his eyes, breathing heavily as he gazed up into the older man’s hungry, predatory gaze. 

“Oh, that got your attention, didn’t it?” Michael laughed. “Don’t move, little boy. Cutting pretty marks into you is for an entirely different day.” 

Sam whimpered. “Please,” he tried again, through cracked lips. 

“We love a polite toy,” Lucifer purred. “But it’s not going to set you free. You’re ours, forever and ever.” 

Michael pressed the blade to Sam’s lips. “Don’t scream,” he warned again. 

The fear and adrenaline that he’s always associated with sex ran through lust warm veins and arteries, making Sam’s cock throb and he gave a minute nod, resisting the urge to kiss the knife. Maybe if he was going for a slightly more submissive “toy” that they “caught” he would’ve, but he wanted a more uncooperative submissive toy. A challenge. 

“Good,” Michael purred. He removed the knife and placed it at the hollow of Sam’s throat, just in between his collarbones. 

Sam whimpered and inhaled sharply, his body shaking, especially as Michael let the knife to linger. A reminder of “one wrong move, and you’re dead”. 

Michael then lifted the collar of his shirt and began slowly sliding the knife through the fabric, the sound of fabric being cut ever so slowly filling the room, as well as Sam’s quick breaths and soft moans and Lucifer’s low, predatory purr as he watched as the soft cotton gave way to the smooth skin beneath. 

The shirt was cut open down the middle, then Michael cut the arms so the shirt could be ripped away without much hassle. Sam whimpered and shivered. 

“Time to remove the jeans,” Michael crooned, flicking his knife almost menacingly. 

Sam whined. 

“Do you need to?” Lucifer chuckled. “It’s not like we tied his legs up.” 

“You’ve got an excellent point, Luce,” Michael purred. “However, I have a better point.” 

“And what’s that?” Lucifer asked, smirking. 

Michael hooked the knife into the waistband of Sam’s jeans. “I like cutting the clothes off. It shows a power, an aggression.” He began cutting through the denim. “And it reminds them that I can end their life with one smooth ‘accident’.” 

Sam whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip. Danger. Aggression. Power. Everything Sam craved. 

“Those are exceedingly good points,” Lucifer agreed with Michael. “Oh, let’s not forget that it adds another layer to that.” 

“What?” Michael asked as he slowly moved down the outside of Sam’s leg with the knife. 

“He doesn’t need clothes anymore, does he?” Lucifer purred. “When have we ever allowed our toys to wear clothes?” 

“No!” Sam cried out softly, just as Michael cut through the hem at the ankle. “No, I…  I  _ need  _ clothes!” 

“Not here,” Michael cooed. “Little boys are meant to be naked. Willing. Wanting what _ ever _ we deign to give you. And you will be, won’t you? In time. Well,” He grinned as he slipped his knife into the waistband just above Sam’s other hip. “You’re going to be naked very soon, little boy. Very soon.” The sound of denim being almost ripped echoed throughout the room. 

Sam wanted to squirm, to writhe, but he couldn’t. Not with Michael’s knife cutting along his leg. He wasn’t going to end the scene with them going to the hospital so doctors could stitch up his leg and they anxiously wait to see if a police report was filed, that was never fun. 

Finally, Michael was done cutting his jeans and he roughly pulled them off, making Sam as naked as the day he was born. Sam whimpered and shook his head. 

“I… I can’t be naked all the time!” he whined. 

“You’re not leaving the house, so why do you need clothes?” Lucifer asked with a smirk. “We can’t have complete and utter access to this delicious hole if you’re all covered up.” 

Sam let a sob tear free from his chest. It wasn’t really faked, but then again, Sam could cry without provocation. 

“Aww, shh, little boy,” Michael said in a tender voice. “It’s not so bad. If you’re good for us, we’ll take good care of you. You’ll have a good life.” 

“I’m not some  _ sex slave _ ,” Sam snarled, letting another “sob” break free. “You can’t do this! This isn’t legal!” 

“Maybe not,” Lucifer purred, low and almost soothingly. “But we don’t care. And besides, slave? No, that implies so many different things.” He let a finger gently run over Sam’s cheek, as if wiping away a tear. “You’ll have some freedoms. Freedom to eat what you want, when you want, for instance.” 

“You’re  _ imprisoning  _ me!” Sam cried out. “Please… I want to go home.” 

“Shh,” Lucifer cooed, cupping Sam’s cheek softly. “Shh. Breathe, little toy. We’ve got you. You won’t want for anything. Not even so-called ‘freedom’. Are any of us truly free?” 

“Way to get philosophical,” Michael snickered under his breath, breaking character just a little bit. 

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Couldn’t help it, it fit.” He continued to cup Sam’s cheek. “I know we could’ve asked,” he said, “But we find this is is easier. More simple. Cleaner. And we’re wanting you to just be…” He hummed, even as Sam hiccupped. “Oh, don’t cry,” Lucifer murmured. “It’s okay. We love you already, in our own way.”

“Our perfect little boy,” Michael cooed. “And you’ll love us too. In time.” 

“That’s called Stockholm Syndrome,” Sam whimpered.

“Take a chance on us,” Michael coaxed. “You’ll see how nice it is just be. All of your needs taken care of. And all we ask in return is your body.” He ran a finger down the center of Sam’s chest. “Is that such a bad price to pay?” 

“He’s right, it could be a lot worse,” Lucifer murmured. “We just need your body and except for leaving the house, you can have  _ whatever  _ you want. You’d be pampered beyond your wildest dreams, little toy.” 

Sam thrashed and whimpered. “Please, let me go,” he whispered, sounding not all that convincing. 

Michael and Lucifer chuckled and slowly, they switched places. Lucifer grabbed the gun off the nightstand and Sam’s cock leaked at seeing his boyfriend standing at the foot of the bed, undoing his jeans with one hand while holding the gun with the other. The gun was pointed at Sam. The safety was on, they’d never play with the safety off. 

Once Lucifer’s cock was out, he climbed up between Sam’s legs, and he went to headbutt Lucifer but Michael slammed him onto the bed. 

“You behaved so well for me earlier, little boy,” he crooned. “Please behave for Luc. He’s not as forgiving as I am.” 

Sam swallowed and whimpered as Lucifer trailed the barrel of the gun up the curve of his thigh lightly, over the jut of his hip, and up his torso. Lucifer’s eyes were dark and heavy as he watched the gun go up Sam’s body, and Sam felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was hot, hard, and aroused. The fear was coursing through him, as well as the trust for the two of them to take care of him and he whimpered as he watched Lucifer lift the gun off of his shoulder and press it against the center of his forehead. 

No one even really breathed, watching the spectacle. They couldn’t. It would ruin it. 

Then, all of a sudden, Lucifer spoke. It was monosyllabic. It wasn’t even a word, it was a sound. 

“Bang.” 

Sam came with a cry, his head throwing back against the pillows as his back arched into Lucifer. His legs splayed wider. He couldn’t have stopped his response, even if he tried. It was immediate, and Sam had no clue what was happening. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer breathed as he set the gun aside, and ran his hands up and down Sam’s body, soothing him through the aftershocks of orgasm. “God, Sam, that was…” 

“Intense,” Michael agreed. “Do you think we should call it?” 

“Nno,” Sam breathed. He didn’t want Lucifer to be left hanging. “I can.. I can handle a fuck.” He looked up at them. Never mind that he felt boneless, brainless, and completely drained. 

Lucifer arched a brow. “You sure?” he asked, concerned. “We don’t want to push you over more than what you can handle.

Sam nodded, gasping to catch his breath as he closed his eyes. He was covered in cum, and he could still feel Michael’s inside of him a little. He wanted Lucifer’s cum in him. He  _ needed  _ it. 

“Sam, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Michael murmured. “We’ve played hard tonight.” 

Sam whined. “Please,” he whispered. “I can do it.” He opened his eyes a little bit. “Besides, you think my captors would care if I just came from that? They’d love it and fuck me anyways.” 

Michael chuckled. “You do have a point,” he murmured. “Alright. We can continue, but after a quick check. Safeword?” 

“Clowns,” Sam sighed, relaxing completely. 

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam’s two claps were lazy, and both Michael and Lucifer chuckled at it. 

“Fuck,” Lucifer said again. “Mickey, I don’t think we’ve had that happen before, have we?” 

“Never,” Michael replied, his voice filled with awe. Sam laid between them, panting. “He’s perfect.” 

Sam wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. Instead, he groaned as he felt the barrel swirl in the mess on his chest. 

Soon, the cold metal of the barrel and warm cum pressed against his lips. 

“Lick it,” Lucifer commanded. 

Sam obeyed, lazily licking the gun, groaning as he tasted his own release saturated with the taste of metal and gunpowder on his tongue. 

“Perfect,” Lucifer echoed. He set the gun aside and grabbed Sam’s thighs, pressing them back up and towards him. “Absolutely perfect. 

Sam laid boneless, moaning as Lucifer slid into him. His eyes slipped shut and he melted into the bedspread. 

“I guess we just needed the right triggers,” Michael marveled as Lucifer came flushed with Sam, watching the two of them. He still had Sam’s hands pinned and tied above his head, but he didn’t have to put on the pressure they needed earlier due to Sam’s completely relaxed state. 

“Or trigger,” Lucifer smirked, starting to roll his hips. “Fuck, I love a helping of sloppy seconds.” 

Michael smirked. “You sure do,” he teased. 

“He’s so tight and warm,” Lucifer moaned, his hips speeding up. “Look at how beautiful our toy is, Michael.” 

Sam figured he painted a pretty picture right now. Covered in cum, arms tied above his head. Skin flushed, mouth open with full, swollen lips and sex laden closed eyes. Every line and wrinkle from his face gone as he relaxed into what was being given into him. His cock hardened underneath of Lucifer and the other man groaned. 

“He’s hard,” Michael mentioned. “Oh, yes, we chose well tonight.” He ran the backs of his fingers down Sam’s cheek. “See, little boy?” He cooed softly. “Don’t you feel safe like this? Feel like you can just be? This is what we’re offering. A sort of freedom only ever heard about.” 

“Passion, desire,” Lucifer groaned, his hips picking up more speed. “Lust. Sex. Energy.” 

Sam whined, nothing but pleasure coating the sound and he could hear Lucifer chuckling. 

“We’ll make it so you feel this good  _ always _ ,” he promised. “Our toy.” 

“Our sweet little boy,” Michael purred. “Harder, Luce. He can take it.” 

Lucifer was all but slamming into Sam now, Sam crying out in pleasure now as the headboard banged against the wall. Sam couldn’t cling to anything, he was completely at their mercy. He knew the gun was on the nightstand; he knew that Michael’s knife was most likely back in his pocket, and the rough denim of Lucifer’s jeans hitting his ass as Lucifer drove into him like a man possessed reminded him with each thrust that met his skin that he was the sub, that he was their toy, their boy, to be used however they saw fit. The predators caught their prey and now they were turning him inside out. 

He came a third time, almost screaming before he fell against the bed, almost knocked out, clenching around Lucifer’s cock tightly as every muscle tightened. 

In fact, he slipped into unconsciousness the moment he heard Lucifer’s roar and felt his release join Michael’s inside of him. 

 

When he came to, he was cleaned up and tucked in Michael’s arms. He could feel the plug inside of him and Lucifer pressing a warm washcloth to his forehead. He sighed contently and groaned in happiness. 

“I think he’s waking up,” Michael murmured softly. “Hey there, Sam. You good, baby?” 

Sam mumbled something in the affirmative and curled into Michael more, yawning. 

“I think he’s more than good,” Lucifer chuckled, still patting Sam’s face. “Come on, sweetheart. I know you’re so sleepy, but we don’t want you to be dehydrated, do we?” 

Dehydration after a scene was never fun, so Sam removed his face from where it had been mashed against Michael’s neck and blinked his eyes open to look at Lucifer’s soft face. 

“Hi there,” Lucifer smiled. He grabbed a water bottle with a straw and held it to Sam’s lips. “Slowly,” he cautioned. “Don’t want you to be sick.” 

Sam hummed in agreement as Michael stroked his fingers through his hair and he wrapped his lips around the straw. The taste of the Gatorade hit his tongue and he moaned, feeling his eyes drop closed as he drank some of the Gatorade. 

“Don’t fall asleep now,” Michael chuckled. “You need to nibble on something, baby.” 

Sam groaned. He just wanted to sleep. He felt so good and like he could sleep forever. 

“Such a sleepy boy,” Lucifer chuckled. “You need to eat, you’ve been out for a while and you didn’t eat much of your dinner. Grilled cheese?” 

Sam gave a happy hum and opened his eyes again. 

“Sounds good,” Lucifer smiled. “Done drinking for now?” 

Sam nodded lazily, letting the straw fall from his lips. Lucifer set it aside and leaned in to kiss Sam’s forehead. “I love you, sweetheart,” he murmured. 

Sam cooed and nestled back into Michael as Lucifer left to go cook. He sighed and nestled back into Michael, tucking his head under his chin. 

“You like what we did, hmm?” Michael hummed, running his hands lightly up and down Sam’s body. 

“Mhm,” Sam hummed. Words were difficult. 

“Good,” Michael smiled warmly, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “So after you eat, you can go back to sleep, and tomorrow morning, we can talk about the scene. Sounds good?” 

Sam sighed and nodded, giving a soft yawn. 

“Our sleepy boy,” Michael chuckled softly. “That’s okay. Tonight was intense, but that’s why we’re here. To make sure you’re all good after that.”

Sam smiled and mumbled something, snuggling more into Michael. 

“We love you so much, Sam,” Michael whispered, tugging the soft fleece blanket that they had on hand since Lucifer cleaned Sam up earlier around them. He then picked up one of Sam’s wrists and began massaging it. There were mild rope burns, but they’ll be gone by Monday morning. “So, so very much. You know that, don’t you?” 

Sam turned his head and kissed Michael’s bare shoulder, smiling at the feeling of the skin on his lips. They all believed skin to skin made for the best aftercare experience. 

“Good,” Michael smiled. “I love you so much, baby. You and Lucifer complete me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Sam huffed a laugh and reached up to press half-cooperative fingers against Michael’s lips. 

“You want me to hush?” Michael asked, kissing each finger individually with a tenderness only seen in aftercare. 

Sam nodded and yawned. 

“Alright,” Michael murmured, squeezing Sam close. “I’ll be quiet and let you float, baby. I’ve got you.”

Sam had no doubt of that. If Michael and Lucifer had been anyone else, this game they played would never happen. But they had proven, time and time again, that Sam like that was a gift, one he gave them willingly and they all loved it and would never take advantage of it. 

Besides, the aftercare pampering was pretty sweet. 

He perked up as Lucifer came in with the grilled cheese for him and he straightened a little. 

“Hey there, hungry?” Lucifer smiled, kissing Sam’s lips sweetly. 

Sam smiled dopily and nodded. 

“Good,” Lucifer said before kissing Michael just as sweetly as he sat down and held up the grilled cheese. 

And as Sam leaned forward to take a bite of the offered food, Michael’s strong chest against his back and Lucifer’s kind, caring smile in front of him, reassuring him in a sense about how much they love him, Sam’s soul felt at peace. 

They turned him inside out and with their care and love, they’d turn him right side out again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
